marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jocasta (Earth-9602)
At the start of the battle, an enraged Aqua-Mariner lunged at Will Magnus with his grappling trident. But Jocasta, vowing not to let Aqua-Mariner hurt her precious "Doc", stepped in front of her creator and hit the incoming Aqua-Mariner with a massive blast of energy. Runaway was the next member of the JLX that attempted to take out Will Magnus while her teammates dealt with the attacking Sentinel robots. Mocking Runaway's flesh and bone, Jocasta engulfed her in a blast of energy before she was able to attack Will, sending the metamutant crashing into a nearby building. But Wraith, Runaway's romantic interest, snapped when he witnessed Jocasta injure Runaway. Wraith charged his bo-staff with shadow energy and decapitated Jocasta with one swipe, vowing to never let anyone hurt Runaway again. Will Magnus was visibly shaken by Jocasta's sudden deactivation, affectionately cradling her disembodied head in his arms as he blamed the metamutant race for tearing away yet another joy in his life. Ordering his Sentinels to retreat, Will Magnus fled to the surface in an attempt to rebuild Jocasta. Will Magnus was apparently successful in his efforts to rebuild Jocasta. But Jocasta's programmed hatred for metamutants began to subside as she began to develop a mind of her own. She eventually turned "to the side of the angels" and donated her artificial intelligence to the creation of Cerebro, a super-computer utilized by the metamutant known as Magneto (Erik Magnus) and possibly the JLX. A newer version of Jocasta was present in Will Magnus' compound on Krakoa the Living Dinosaur Island when Will's brother Magneto approached in an effort to put an end to Will's latest scheme to eradicate Earth's metamutant population. But just as Magneto penetrated the island's living perimeter, his Magnetometer Beacon alerted him that his Magnetic Men were in danger elsewhere. Magneto decided to come to the aid of his Magnetic Men and take care of his evil brother at a later date. Monitoring Magneto's movement from inside Will Magnus' compound, Jocasta informed her master that Magneto had turned around and fled the island. Will Magnus scoffed at Jocasta's suggestion that his brother was a coward and said her mischaracterization was due to the limits of her artificial intelligence. Knowing that his brother Magneto would eventually return to Krakoa the Living Dinosaur Island in search of him, Will Magnus ordered his Sentinels to dismantle the entire compound and relocate. | Powers = As a robot, Jocasta possesses superhuman strength, endurance and agility. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Although Jocasta is a robot specifically created to destroy metamutants, her program does allow her some autonomy. In fact, she has so much autonomy that she actually began to develop feelings for her creator, Will Magnus, that were unknown even to him and began to question her programmed hatred of metamutants. | Equipment = She is equipped with a vast arsenal of weapons to pursue her metamutant quarry, including jet-propulsion units and palm-mounted blaster arrays. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Female Characters Category:Sentinels Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Will Magnus Experiment